


A Little Less Conversation and A Little More Touch My Body

by dumbmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexting, just smut really, luke is sorta narcissitic, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dumbmichael
Summary: Luke "accidentally" sends videos of him jerking off too frequently and Michael can't stop thinking about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut based of [this ask](http://lukemichael.tumblr.com/post/152196367066/slutty-things-luke-would-do-send-michael-a-video) sent to [Joshie](http://lukemichael.tumblr.com). I haven't written in a while and this is barely proofread but enjoy.
> 
> Title from Into You by Ariana Grande

The first time it happens, the boys just got back from London. Michael is finally back in his bedroom and as soon as the door shuts behind him, he’s climbing into his bed. He’s quietly lying there and breathing softly into his pillow when his phone dings. It’s a picture message from Luke. He almost throws his phone when he see what it is of.

His bandmate is complete naked, in the bathroom, covered in his own come. The photo is only from the waist down but it's graphic enough. Michael can see where his hand is holding the base of his cock and where his come is clinging to the tip. Below the picture is the caption: _“Was thinking about you (;”_.

With shaky hands, Michael replies. “Luke?”. The blonde boy sees his message and Michael waits for him to respond but he never does. 

Michael has a hard time falling asleep that night. 

•••••••••

After the first incident, other things begin happening over the next few years. Michael occasionally gets more pictures, a few videos, and even an audio of him moaning and whining that Michael listened to twice before shutting his phone off for a whole day. He's never asked and Luke’s never explained. Michael often wonders who he means to send the videos to. Who would Luke have met to want to send them videos of himself three fingers deep in his own ass as he strokes his dick. 

Luke never even acts weird about them the day after. Just smiles and takes  
half of Michael’s breakfast like he didn't send a picture of him cumming untouched to his best friend the night prior. 

Frequently, Michael finds himself jerking off while thinking of the naughty things Luke sends him. Not too frequently, he lets himself wonder if they aren't being sent to him on accident. 

Right now they're on break and Michael is grateful. He's been on sort of a hiatus for the past few weeks and it's kind of relieving. He's been spending time with his family and catching up on sleep from tour. He's currently at dinner with his parents when his phone goes off. He apologizes to his parents for it and opens the message. He almost chokes on the fry he is eating. 

Luke is on his belly in this picture and his back is arched as his pointer and middle finger are buried deep inside himself. The caption for this one is, _“I’m so horny ): it's been so hard on tour. Literally (;”_ and Michael’s heart stops being while his dick twitches roughly in the jeans he's wearing. 

“I’ve got to use the restroom.” He tells his parents, hoping they don't notice his shortness of breath and flushed cheeks. They nod and go back to eating while Michael rushes to the bathroom. He's supposed to go to Luke’s later. To sit on his bed and pretend to not be thinking about him on his hands and knees fucking himself till he comes all over his sheets. 

Eventually after splashing himself with water a few times, he leaves the bathroom, looking at the picture once more before joining his parents conversation. 

••••••••••

“Hey, Mikey!” Luke greets as his front door swings open. Michael tries not to examine every feature of his for a sign of- of something. Michael doesn't really know. Maybe smugness? Shame?

“Hello. Got any beers?” The older boy asks, walking into the apartment. 

“Yeah. That's the one thing I do have.” Luke chuckles and leads him through the bare one-bedroom apartment to the fridge, handing him a beer when he reaches it. “Finally got a TV. We could watch some old Walking Dead episodes.” Luke suggests and Michael nods in agreement. 

They walk into the bedroom and Luke immediately jumps onto his bed and sits on the only pillow he has. Michael follows and tries not to wonder if there is fresh come on the sheets, simultaneously grossed out and turned on at the thought. 

Luke turns on Netflix and picks an episode from season four, watching while sipping his beer. 

A quarter way into the second episode, Luke gets up suddenly and pauses the show. 

“Gotta take a leak.” He tells Michael and walks out of the room. Michael still isn't comfortable and after about thirty seconds of fighting himself, he pulls up the pic and looks back and forth from it to the bed where he is sitting, trying to picture Luke right there in front of him. 

“That's one of my favorites honestly.” Michael hears from the doorway. He drops his phone on the blanket and turns to look at the younger boy in shock. Luke just looks proud. “I got perfect angle. I came just by looking at it. It’s a bit narcissistic but I looked good.” He shrugs. Michael just stared at him. “What? Did you really think I sent those on accident. Well, the first one was but after that, all it took was picturing you gasp and blush as you opened a video of me touching my dick to get me hard.”

“Are you serious?” Michael asks, thinking about Luke jerking off, fingering himself, to the thought of him. It made a shiver run through his body.

“Of course.” He says, the smirk permanent on his face. “Got off so many times thinking about it.” By now, Luke’s sitting beside him and almost whispering the words in his ears.  
“Came a second time to the thought of you opening that in front of your parents.” Michael whimpers at his dirty words, in disbelief that he never knew all these years that he was the guy that Luke meant to send all those photos and videos to. 

“What do you want to do about this new information, Mikey?” Luke continues, kissing up his friend's jaw. “Because if it were up to me, you'd already be inside me.” 

Michael can't hold back anymore as he grabs Luke’s face and kisses him fervently. Luke moans and kisses back with the same intensity as his hand travels to the base of Michael's neck and grips the sparse hair there. 

The older boy groans and pulls back to rip his shirt off, Luke doing the same. Their lips connect again while they explore each other’s chests and backs. 

“God, you're so fucking hot.” Michael slips out as he pulls his band mate closer to himself. 

“Tell me more.” Luke requests, unbuttoning Michael's jeans. 

“All those videos, fuck, I got hard every time. Imagined my fingers inside you, you moaning my name. Jerked off to them.”

“Shit!” Luke gasps as Michael sucks on his neck. He retaliates by sticking his hand into Michael's boxers and stroking his quickly hardening cock.

“Take them off.” Michael demands and the other boy is quick to comply, sliding Michael's jeans down his legs. While he finishes pulling them off his ankles, Luke stands up and take his own sweatpants and boxers off. 

Michael gets right to it, stroking Luke’s cock as soon as he's sitting again. He moans as he grabs the sheets tightly in his fists. 

“Fuck, Michael. Feels so good. Wanted this for so long.” Luke babbles. 

“On your back, baby.” Luke whimpers at this and lays down, spreading his legs and exposing himself to Michael. “There we go. Where do you keep the lube?” He asks. Luke points to where his bed meets the wall and Michael grabs it from between the two. 

“Hurry.” Luke moans as he strokes his dick. Michael pets his thigh before popping the cap off and coating his first finger. 

He gets right to it, slicking up his entrance with the tip of his finger before looking at Luke for permission. He nods frantically and Michael smiles before adding pressure and pushing his finger inside of Luke. The younger boy groans deep in his throat as Michael begins slowly thrusting his finger.

“Feel good, Luke?” The older boy asks and Luke is quick to nod again, another whimper slipping out of his mouth. “I’ve always imagined doing this. Can't wait to fuck you.” Michael adds, sinking another finger into him. 

“I’m ready.” Luke gasps when Michael brushes his prostate with his middle finger. 

“One more.” Michael tells him as he works the final finger into him. He teasingly thrusts deep into him just to receive more high pitched noises from the other boy. 

“Okay. Now, you're ready.” Michael takes his boxers off and grabs a condom from his wallet in his pocket, sliding it on himself before wiping the remaining lube all over his dick. 

“Do it.” Luke encourages as Michael lines himself up. Michael smiles and pushes in. He's met with little resistance and bottoms out easily, drawing a groan from both of them. “Move, please.”

Michael does what he's told, rapidly building up a decent pace that’s got them both panting. He can't help but look down at where their bodies meet and he almost comes at the sight of him thrusting in and out of Luke, a layer of sweat covering their bodies. 

“Faster, fuck, it's so good, Michael. Better than I imagined.” Luke cries out as he pounds right into his prostate. 

“That's good, baby. You're doing so well for me.” Luke grips Michael's shoulders at the praise and Michael smirks. 

“Gonna come so soon, Mikey.” Luke is writhing on the bed, moving so he’s meeting Michael’s thrust. Everything he does is so incredibly hot to the older boy.

“Right there with you.” Michael takes his dick in his hand as jerks him at a speed that matches the movements of his cock inside Luke. It only takes a few strokes before Luke is shouting Michael's name and coming in his fists. A few more thrusts and Michael is following. 

Once they've both come down, Michael pulls out and walks to the bathroom, throwing the condom away and washing Luke's come of his hand. When he returns, Luke is waiting for him and the other boy smiles as Michael comes to lay down beside him. 

“I hope you know I'm still going to send you videos.” Luke says as he curls into Michael's side. 

“I hope you know that I'm going to make you take care of me when they get me hard.” Michael tells him, kissing his forehead. 

“I'm okay with that.” Luke giggles. 

“Then so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback on my lame blog [@temperates](http://temperates.tumblr.com)


End file.
